The present invention relates to the field of exercise devices, and discloses a method of exercise which enables the user to exerise both the arms and the legs simultaneously.
Most exercises and exercise devices available today are designed to exercises either the arms or the legs, but not both at the same time. For example, the sport of jogging is very popular, as it provides an aerobic exercise which strengthens the circulatory system, as well as the muscles in the legs. But the sport provides little or no benefit for the muscles in the arms. Various weight lifting devices help to strengthen the muscles in the arms or the legs, but usually not both the arms and the legs.
Other exercises, such as swimming, which do provide exercise for the arms as well as the legs, require relatively expensive equipment, such as swimming pools, which is normally not transportable.
Moreover, some of the exercises which are popular today can be stressful or even harmful to the back. Indeed, it is believed that human beings are anatomically designed for walking on all fours, and that the evolution to bipedal locomotion created stresses to which humans have not completely adapted.
The present invention therefore discloses a method of exercise which provides aerobic exercise, and which enables both the arms and the legs to receive approximately equal degrees of exercise. Furthermore, the method of exercise provides an exercise which is performed in a more "natural" position, in an evolutionary sense, and which is less inclined to harm the back of the individual.